


Goddess

by ShinyDixon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Yondu loves his wife and worship her like a goddess in every way he can





	Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

Every time Yondu set the route to Contraxia, he looked forward for the Eclector to land on that planet.

The reason wasn’t that he wanted to spend his precious time with a sex-bot or drinking until he passed out.

The reason why Yondu was so happy was that all his men would leave the ship for the next brothel, leaving Yondu all alone with the most important person in the whole galaxy for him.

Since you became a Ravager, there was attraction between you and Yondu, an attraction that was soon released one night, when Yondu dragged you into a brothel’s room after having you teasing him the whole night.

That attraction soon became something more… something that pushed Yondu asking you to be his wife.

However, there wasn’t much privacy on a spaceship full of space pirates, so when the other Ravagers were gone, Yondu didn’t waste any time on taking you on your shared bed, making sweet love with you.

Today wasn’t an exception.

The Eclector was silent, except for the sound of your sensual moans echoing across the ship.

You were sprawled on the furry blanket of your shared bed, completely naked while Yondu was kissing and licking every part of your body he could reach while he fingered you, worshipping you like a goddess.

You were in heaven, feeling his thick fingers inside your wetness, while his warm bare body covered yours.

Yondu was always like this, he needed to let you know every time he could how much he loved you.

“Yondu…please”

Grinning against the skin of your neck, Yondu moved to your left ear:

“Please what baby? You need to be more specific”

You let out a gasp when you felt his jagged teeth closing on your earlobe.

“Please fuck me”

Laughing, Yondu entered you with a swift motion, filling you to the hilt making you moan louder than before.

“Oh yeah baby… I like how your lil’ pussy is gripping my big cock”

Yondu’s lips finally met yours while he thrusted into you very slowly, enjoying the feeling of your pussy massaging his length.

You were enjoying the sensation as much as him, but you wanted more.

It’s not that you didn’t like Yondu’s caring side, but there were times you wanted…no…needed some good and rough sex.

Your arms wrapped on Yondu’s neck, bringing him down on you so your lips could finally met his while you started to move your hips against his, increasing the rhythm.

Stopping all his movements, Yondu stared down at you:

“What is it? My babygirl is trying to disobey her captain?”

Biting your lips, youlift up your hips again, trying to get some friction.

“No…but I need more sir”

That was it, Yondu loved when you called him sir in bed.

Yondu let out a growl, being turned on by the way you were staring at him and moving against his erection.

All of sudden, Yondu turned you so you find yourself on your hands and knees.

Finally Yondu’s rough side came out, and, if that wasn’t enough, you noticed that he placed you right in front of the bedroom’s mirror.

“I want you to watch yourself while I fuck you hard and good”

Before entering you again, Yondu slapped you, enjoying the sounds you were making.

When he finally entered you, one of his hands went to your clit while the other started to play with your breasts.

“Do you like it huh? When I fuck you like a little slut”

You couldn’t answer, Yondu’s dirty talk added to your reflection on the mirror were too much to handle.

Your (e/c) eyes stared at Yondu’s red ones through the mirror, while he stared back at you with pure lust.

“Sir…I’m close…please let me come”

Grinning, Yondu moved the hand which was playing with your breast, to your neck, lifting you up so he could buried his face into your neck.

His other hand kept playing with your clit, moving his index and medium fingers into a circular motion.

“Then come on my cock babygirl, let me feel how much you like this”

You didn’t need to be told twice.

Still staring at the mirror, at Yondu’s hips still thrusting in and out of you, at his tongue licking your neck, his hands playing with your body and his eyes staring back at you with pure hunger, was enough to send you over the edge with your husband’s name on your lips.

Yondu kept thrusting and playing with your clit until he finally reached his release, stifling his moans and grunts into the skin of your neck.

Exhausted, he delicately turned you around so you could lean on the bad on your back.

He stared at you with nothing but love and admiration, the hunger and the last were gone.

Yondu gave you a sweet kiss on your pink lips before letting you cuddling onto his chest.

Despite the tiredness, Yondu couldn’t help but staring at you, waiting for you to fell asleep.

His left hand was moving up and down your bare back, while you slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

He was so tired but he was fighting to stay awake just a little more to stare at you, still asking himself how someone as beautiful as a goddess, could’ve end up with an old space pirate like him.

Soon the need to sleep will prevail, his last thought will always be about you.


End file.
